148869-first-and-probably-last-impressions
Content ---- ---- ---- I disagree with this. I love WildStar and still play it. However, being a developer myself, releasing a game with a buggy UI is not optimal, but can happen. A year after launch and nothing has been done to fix/upgrade it based on feedback, absolutely unacceptable. You don't release a first rate game and expect the players to fix your poorly designed/executed UI with add ons. An add on should do just that add a feature you want that isn't there. An add on isn't and shouldn't be a fix. Also, all the broken quests. :( These make me so sad. Rant over. | |} ---- Well it looks like the game is just not for you, the aptly named Captain Doomsday. It can't be for everyone, and far more people have complained that combat is too hard, and too fast. While you do touch on some points that WS needs to address, largely you don't seem to like the core of the game. I'd guess you prefer high-reaction FPS shooters and don't spend a lot of time in MMOs. If you do, I'd be interested in which MMOs you prefer to WS and why. See if you can get to 50 and complete all Veteran Dungeons in groups that aren't overpowered for the content. Then you'll find it isn't too easy and too slow. | |} ---- ---- I disagree with everything you've said in the quoted text, based on what you've said I'm assuming that you never made it to 50 and raided. Telegraphs get steadily more complex and less forgiving as you level up. Mount speed is fine, but you've got to upgrade your licence, admittedly I'd like to see the speed promised by the hoverboard reveal, but oh well. Path are being worked on to allow you to have all 4 and switch between them. Personally I'm not a fan, but people want it so w/e. WildStar is inherently an MMO evolution of WoW (in regards to content style and GCD based combat), these things are integral to the game and those who enjoy it. If you want true combo based combat, go to a game like GW2 or Blade and Soul as that is their major selling point. If you want some of the best raiding in any MMO ever, play WildStar. Unsure what you mean by saying Gunners don't aim and melee don't dodge though? They clearly do, it's just not 3 dimensional aiming. Aiming in WildStar is not about hitting or missing your main target (there's even an option to always face your target in PvE), it's about maximising multi-target coverage. Feck it, troll post and I bit harder than an anglerfish. | |} ---- ---- It's a shame that you dislike the game but my experience is different from yours although I do agree on a couple of points. UI is not the greatest and I would prefer there to be no class restrictions on races but some of the issue's you say can be helped by addons or other means. You can change the UI if you find it too annoying there are a good few UI replacements out there and Forge UI is one of the more popular ones. You can install optiplates which allows you to customize the nameplates above everyones head and you can even change the name colors so your party name and every other friendly player do not use the same color. You can also install perspective plates which does a good job of making those far away nameplates look far away. If your having trouble with the action camera you can use either action controls or lockdown which is really helpful as they both add some form of crosshair on screen to make it easier for selecting things, personally I would use action controls but that's my taste. You can also rebind keys I have mine set as alt + q to switch between mouse look and action camera mode, so you can find it alot easier swapping between the two modes. If you are also going action camera I recommend loot roll enhanced which allows you to press n, g or p when the roll screen pops up. And if your having trouble with the scientist bot and scanning download the addon Autoscan which means you just have to point your camera at the object and the bot will scan it, but be aware later on it can be funky when it constantly scans objects that harm you or aggro stuff. As for the speed at which you run at you do get a trial mount early doors but if in this day and age of technological advancements you may have a mobile phone then why not enable 2 step verification and get yourself a free mount and a bonus buff to your leveling. Your gameplay statement is where I start to struggle as I find the combat in Wildstar to be one of the standouts for the game and I cannot understand what game you played before which required a more active combat system. If you are standing in red early doors then it will not harm you as much but come back later on and tell me the same or try running a dungeon and stand right in that red spot and tell me everything went tickety-boo. There is alot to Wildstar combat not just dodge rolling but interrupting so you can make use of the MOO and im not talking about a large cow but the moment of opportunity as it's called. But I do not know what you are looking for as ive yet to see an MMO where I can actually use a few skills at the same time without having to wait for one after another, as any with decent animations require that animation to play when you activate a skill. I hope you do find the mmo that your looking for and im sorry to see that Wildstar was not for you. Edited January 12, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- What bugs, exactly? The UI actually has been updated since launch, by the way. And like I said, I haven't encountered any issues with it (outside of one newer bug where my bottom menu buttons disappeared... but a fix is supposedly coming soon for that). I can't help but feeling you're overstating issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not convinced that excuse is really true. If it were then Engineer should be open to every race by now (phaser tag, the various rifle tools, etc.). When previewed all races hold all weapons correctly. Except for resonators, all races sheathe weapons correctly. Worse the base animations already exist and that's the hard part. Instead of wasting their contract dollars on a "paid event rewards" implementation they could have had the missing animations done for at least one class. But sacrificing long term player satisfaction to chase short term profits is all the rage now. | |} ---- ---- The #% above minimap is your xp bar. Mouseover it and it will give you more details such as rested xp. If you don't see the bar, then it's probably hidden under your minimap (happened to me because I moved the minimap from its default location without realizing its covering up something else). | |} ---- Except they don't all sheath correctly (aurin/chua w/ swords) and yeah, maybe engi's would be okay, but nothing else. I agree that yes, we should see some nice QOL stuff like new classes for each race, but they need to "chase" those profits or there won't be a game left to animate FOR. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, when you get to raid (if you even make it that far) go ahead and stand in the red. | |} ---- ---- ----